Duplicity
by LivForAPurpose
Summary: Bree cooks up a scheme to get her and Oliver together. It includes getting Skylar and Chase together in the process. But what happens when they find out about her plan?
Bree's P.O.V.

Once I used to like Oliver. I thought he was cute. I mean, I guess he still is, but just not in the same way, you know? I know he's in love with Skylar and I'll never have a chance. Besides, he is a bit younger than me, and a little immature. But of course, I'm used to that living with all of my brothers for so many years. I don't know! I don't still like him... Do I? No, I can't like him. He loves Skylar. I have no chance with him now. Although, Skylar hasn't been paying as much attention to him since Chase got her powers back for her. She seems to have a tiny crush on my brother. Eww. Who would ever like Chase in their right mind? But, if I could get Chase to act like he likes her too, maybe I can get close to Oliver again and comfort him. Maybe I should go and talk to Chase about it. I look around the living room and kitchen, even out on the terrace, but he's nowhere to be found. That boy is never where I need him to be! Ugh! Finally, I find him in mission command. Ha, I should have looked there first. "Chase! I, uh, need to talk to you about something." I say hesitantly.

"Yeah, sure. What is it, Bree?" he replies, not looking up from whatever it is he is doing.

"Well, I've noticed that lately Skylar seems to have a teensy little crush on you. It's probably because you got her powers back for her. Oliver was right about how much of an impact that would make on her. Anyway, I need your help. I think Skylar likes you, but she doesn't want to hurt Oliver. Maybe if you say something to her, though, she might decide it's worth it to try something new." I say.

He looks surprised. "Wow, you think Skylar really likes me?" he asks excitedly.

I nod and he continues, "She likes me? Does she like me? Oh wow! No girl has liked me since Sabrina! And even that was short lived. But, Skylar likes me?"

"Yes, Chase! I already told you that! Don't be difficult!" I chide.

Maybe turning to my brother was a bad idea... "So what do you need me to do?" he asks, calming down.

Ah, there's the Chase I know and use to my advantage. I mean, love? Yeah, anyway... "I just need you to tell Skyler that you've noticed that she has a crush on you and you have one of her," I say.

"But, I don't really have a crush on her..." he says slowly.

"Well, you are going to say that you do. And mean it. You are going to ask her out and tell her why she should go out with you. You're good with words; you can figure that one out yourself." I reply quickly, walking toward the hydro loop.

"Wait!" he calls, making me turn around,"What about Oliver? Won't this hurt him? He loves her."

"That's the point, Chase! Then I can be the one to comfort him." I say happily.

"I don't know if I like all this meddling, Bree." he says hesitantly.

"It will work out all right in the end," I say, determined.

"I thought you stopped liking Oliver after that time in Mighty Med. You know, because he reminded you of-" he says, his voice sounding confused.

"Yes! I know! But, living here with him has made me realize that he is more than you. He is nicer and less prideful." I say, cutting him off.

"Hey, I'm nice!" he says defensively.

"Yes, you are. You are very nice for doing this for me. Thank you, Chase." I say, exiting through the hydro loop before he can say another word.

Now for the plan to take action...

3 hours later...

Oliver's P.O.V.

I walk down the stairs into the living room to see Chase and Skylar out on the terrace. They are sitting in chairs and talking. It's probably nothing to worry about. They're probably just talking about powers or something. Still, I'm suspicious. Skylar laughs at something Chase says. She acts like it's the funniest thing in the world. I've noticed how she has been acting around Chase lately. I think she might like him. I walk closer to the terrace so I can hear them. "Chase, are you trying to ask me out?" she asks.

"Well, um, yes." he replies.

I gasp. How could he do this to me? He knows how much I love her! "Well, in that case, I guess we could try it," she answers. I storm out of the room and go into the kitchen, where Bree is making a sandwich. "Hey, Oliver. Do you want a sandwich?" she asks.

I storm out of the room and go into the kitchen, where Bree is making a sandwich. "Hey, Oliver. Do you want a sandwich?" she asks.

"I'm not really hungry," I say, my voice downcast.

"What's wrong?" she asks, walking over to me with a concerned look on her face.

"Chase asked Skylar out on a date! How could he do this?" I say.

"I'm sorry. I know you love her. But, hey, maybe it would be good to move on from her. Maybe this is your chance to finally let go of her and try something new." she says.

"I love her! I can't just let her go that easily." I say.

"Here, I know what will get your mind off of her and Chase. Why don't we go out to lunch and then maybe see a movie? It will help you forget about them." she suggests.

"Um, okay, I guess," I respond hesitantly.

She smiles. "Okay, great. I'll go and get ready. Tell Kaz he can have this sandwich if he wants." she says, running to her bedroom.

I smile. Bree is such a good friend. Maybe this isn't such a bad idea after all.

Chase's P.O.V.

So, I did it. I asked Skylar out. She said yes. I saw Oliver watching us and then run away once Skylar said yes. I felt really bad for him, but my sister asked me to do something for her. I had to do it. Besides, maybe this will be a good change for him. Maybe he will end up liking Bree instead. Eww. Who would like Bree in their right mind? Anyway, I just hope this works out for everyone. I hope no one really gets hurt. Skylar went to her room to get ready for our date. I guess I should get ready too. I'm not too nervous. I don't actually like Skylar or anything. But... this is my first date. Ever. Should I dress up? I don't even know where we're going! Oh! I have to plan that, don't I! Maybe I'm not ready for this. But... Bree asked me to do this for her. I can't go back on my promise now. I mean, she backed me up the other day. I owe her one. Maybe I should go talk to her about this. She will know what to do. I walk to the room that Bree and Skylar share. The door is closed, so I knock. I hear Skylar's voice asking, "Who is it?"

I didn't expect her to be in there. But where else would she be? I knew she was getting ready, I just, I guess I blanked. I blush and answer, "Is Bree in there?"

"No, she's in the bathroom," she replies.

"Okay, well, I'll see you later. I'm going to go find Bree." I say, running away fro the door as fast as I can.

I go to the bathroom across the hall and knock on the door. "Bree! I need you! I don't know what to wear or what to say or where to go!" I say, banging on the door anxiously.

"Okay, Okay! I'm coming! Calm down!" she says, opening the door.

"I need help. Where should I take her? What should I wear?" I say, and then lean closer so no one else can hear me, "This was all your idea. What do I do?"

"Why don't you wear that blue shirt? You look good in that one. And you can come with Oliver and me on our date. Seeing you with Skylar will make him see he's better off without her." She suggests.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I ask.

"Of course! Now, go! Get ready!" she said, shooing me away.

I walk down the hall to my room. I pull my blue shirt out of the closet, along with my favorite pair of jeans. I pair these with my regular tennis shoes and head down to the living room to wait on Skylar. Oliver is already in the living room, wearing a green shirt and jeans. He looks at me and if looks could kill, I'd be dead. "Hey, Oliver," I say nervously.

"You asked out Skylar! How could you do that, Chase? You know how much I love her!" he exclaims.

"I'm sorry! I just thought maybe it would be a chance for you to move on. I've never been on a real date before. Please don't ruin this for me." I plead.

He sighs. "Alright. I'll be chivalrous. But don't try anything funny. If you kiss her, I'll-"

"Woah! I didn't say anything about kissing her! It's the first date! And I could say the same. You are going on a date with my sister. Usually, I let Adam handle the 'big brother talk', but since he isn't here, I guess I will do it. I don't like it when guys date my sister. Usually, they are jerks who will break her heart. Then I have to pick up all the pieces. But I like you, Oliver. You are my friend. Treat her right. If you break her heart, I will break you. And don't even think about kissing her or I will-" I'm cut off by Bree and Skylar walking down the hallway to us.

I look at them. They are beautiful. Bree is wearing a red v-neck and a black skirt that reaches just to her knees and Skylar is wearing a white blouse and a purple skirt that goes just past her knees. Oliver and I stand up and walk to our dates. I smile. "Let's go," says Oliver with a smile.

Skylar's P.O.V.

I'm really excited to go on a date with Chase. I didn't think he liked me, but I guess I was wrong. He seems really nervous, and it's cute. Apparently we are all going out together. Like, on a double date. I don't mind that too much. We are going to a restaurant and then to see a movie. I feel kind of bad for Oliver, but he seems to be taking this pretty well. We are at the restaurant now, waiting to order. Bree is having a ball with Oliver. She keeps snuggling up to him. Then Chase clears his throat loudly and she stops. And, of course, when I try to hold Chase's hand, Oliver clears his throat loudly. I get why Chase is being protective. Bree is his sister. He wants to make sure she doesn't get hurt. But Oliver is just being ridiculous. I don't need him to watch over me every second. I feel like he's smothering me. I decide to teach Oliver a lesson. I tap Chase on the shoulder and he turns to face me. Perfect. I lean in and plant a kiss on his cheek. His eyes widen and his cheeks turn bright red. Both Oliver and Bree are looking at me with wide eyes. Chase stands and wipes his hands on his pants nervously. "Bree, um, can I talk to you?" he asks.

She starts to stand, but Oliver puts his hand on her wrist and says, "No, we're all friends. You can say whatever you need to say in front of us."

He rubs the back of his neck and sits back down. "Okay, um, I think that-" he begins before seeing Bree shooting daggers at him with her eyes, "I am having a great time!"

I look at him questioningly. Before I can question him, though, Oliver smiles and says, "Me too. I'm really having fun with Bree!"

She smiles back at him and kisses his cheek. "Yeah, this was a great idea, wasn't it," she says, looking at Chase slyly.

He smiles at her and winks. "Yeah, it really was."

"Whose idea was it?" I ask.

"Oh, it was Bree. She thought up the whole thing with-" begins Chase before Bree does her dagger eyes again.

"Bree? But you asked me out. Oh, did she give you advice? That is so nice of her!" I say.

"Bree, nice? Pfft. Yeah, okay. That's believable." says Chase, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wait, Chase, do you like me?" I ask.

He looks in every direction except mine. He looks nervous. "Um, yeah, you're cool," he replies, obviously nervous.

"Yeah, but do you really like me? I mean, you did ask me out." I press.

"I think you are a great girl, Skylar. I just didn't want to hurt Oliver's feelings again. I mean, he's been through so much with trying to get your powers back. But, I couldn't just say no to my sister. I mean, she's my sister. I had to help her." he says.

Bree is shooting daggers again. I still don't know why. It's like she's hiding something. "Help her with what?" I ask, trying to get more information.

"She asked me to ask you out. She likes Oliver, and you were in the way. Okay? Are you happy?!" he exclaims, getting up from the table and walking out, obviously upset.

Bree tries to hide from Oliver and me, but he looks right at her. "You used me? And Skylar and Chase?" he asks, not wanting to believe that it's true.

"I'm sorry! I just, I realized that I like you. A lot. Skylar was in the way so I had to figure out a way to get rid of her. Since she already had a crush on Chase, it was easy to get her to go out with him so you would take comfort in me." she explains.

Oliver looks disgusted. "I can't believe you did that! I liked you once too. I liked you because I thought you were different. I thought you were a nice person who puts others before herself. I guess I was wrong." he says.

"I'm so sorry! I just wanted to be with you!" she exclaims.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I ever thought we could make this work. Skylar is the only girl I will ever love. No one can replace her." he says before realizing that I'm sitting right there.

I gasp, surprised at what he said. I mean, I guess I always knew, deep down, that he loves me, but I never thought he would say it like this. He does finally realize what he said and looks at me with an apologetic look on his face. "Oliver, you love me?" I ask even though I know the answer.

"Of course, I do. I've always loved you. I mean, when I was younger it was just a crush, but then I got to know you and it became so much more than that. I got to know the amazing woman you are. And I fell in love with you. Even when you were evil, I loved you. When you died, I thought the world had ended. Even just a few weeks ago, when Chase said that in order to save everyone, you would have to die, I told him I could never lose you. I said that you are the reason I wake up in the morning, Skylar. I love you." He says, finally saying everything that I have known for years.

"Oh, wow! I don't know what to say to that. I knew you loved me, but I didn't know how much, I guess." I say, stopping when Chase comes up to us.

"So, I guess the dates are over now?" he asks.

I remember how he helped Bree deceive us and decide to yell at him a bit for it. "I can't believe you helped her trick us! You should be ashamed of yourself, Chase! I can't believe you would do this! I thought you were supposed to be mature! Remember how I used to like you? I'm over it. You know better than to do this, Chase." I say, standing up and walking away from them both. Oliver gets up as well and follows me out. "So, do you want to go see that movie?" he asks, hoping I'll say yes.

I smile. "You know what? I think I would like to see it. Do you want to come with me?" I ask.

I didn't think it was possible to smile as big as he is right now. "Um, y-yeah. Yes! I would love to come!" he says awkwardly.

I laugh. He is pretty cute sometimes. I slip my hand into his and his smile gets even larger. I smile as well. This is going to be fun.

Bree's P.O.V.

I'm sitting in the restaurant with Chase. I feel really bad. Not only did I ruin my date, I also ruined his. I may have also ruined our friendships. "I'm so sorry, Chase. I didn't mean for it to turn out like this." I say.

"I know. I'm not mad at you, you know. I do wish things had turned out differently. I'm sorry that Oliver doesn't like you. But, you still have me." he says softly.

"I know. I just, I wanted more. I wanted to have a boyfriend. I wanted someone to love me." I reply, frustrated.

"You have a lot of people who love you, Bree. Mr. Davenport, Douglas, Leo, Adam, Tasha, and me. We all love you." he says.

Ugh! He still doesn't get it. "Yeah, but I can't exactly date any of you!" I exclaim.

He frowns and seems to be thinking. "No, I guess not. Anyway, since you don't have a date, you could always just hang out with me."

I laugh at him. "Yeah, like I would want to hang out with you! That's funny."

He frowns and looks sad. I can tell I've hurt his feelings. I stand up and grab his arm, pulling him with me. "What are you doing?" he asks.

"Well, come on, silly! We aren't going to make it to the 7:30 showing of that new nature documentary if we don't hurry!" I say with a smile.

He looks entirely confused. "What?"

"I said, we're going to see that new nature documentary you wanted to see. Come on, let's go!" I say, pulling him along.

"Why are we going to see that? Are you going to ake fun of me the whole time?" he asks.

I laugh. "Well, I can't promise to not make fun of you the whole time, but that's not why we're going. we are going because I feel bad that I dragged you into this and I think you deserve to do what you want to do for once. It's my treat to you, Chase." I say.

"Wow, I take back my earlier comment about you not being nice. This is really thoughtful of you," he says surprised.

Well, I can't let him think I care about him or anything. "Yeah, well, consider it an, 'I'm sorry,' gift. Let's go, weirdo." I say.

He smiles and we walk out of the restaurant arm in arm. For about two seconds. Then I drop his arm. He looks at me, but I don't meet his eyes. Out of nowhere, I'm swept into a hug. I scream in surprise and hit him. When he finally puts me down, I glare at him, mostly playfully, but a little bit in earnest. "What was that for?" I exclaim.

"Just to say thank you for all of this. I know you must be hurting and instead of going off and sulking, you are trying to make me feel better. So, thanks." he explains.

I smile. "Anytime. I think we'll be okay."

"I know we will," he replies, smiling.

2 Days Later...

Oliver's P.O.V.

It's been two days since I've talked to either Bree or Chase. I kind of miss them. I'm getting tired of being mad. On the bright side, Skylar and I are finally together. Well, sort of. We went out two days ago, and since then we have been pretty close. It's almost lunch time now. Skylar and I have have been eating our meals out on the terrace since we stopped talking to Bree and Chase. Kaz sometimes joins us, but sometimes he stays inside with the others.

When I walk into the kitchen, I see that Skylar is already outside, so I go to join her. "Hey," I say, capturing her attention.

"Hey, Oliver." she replies, looking at the city.

"What's up? You seem a bit distant." I say.

"I'm just thinking. I miss our friends. I know they did some mean things, but we're a team and I just want to be friends again." she says.

I smile. "Me too. And I miss all of us hanging out together. Do you think we should go to them?"

"I still want them to apologize. I know what they did was wrong and I want to know that they are sorry," she says.

"Let's go right now!" I say, pulling on her arm so she'll stand up and come with me.

"Alright! Calm down!" she says, smiling a bit.

We go over to Bree and Chase. Kaz isn't there. I guess he hasn't come down to eat yet. They are sitting next to each other on the couch, talking about birds or something. "So you really liked it?" Chase asks Bree.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad. I do like birds and it was kind of cool to see how they work and everything," she replies.

"Wait, did you just say that something I like is cool?" he asks, getting excited.

"Woah, Woah! Slow down there, buddy! I said kind of cool. Don't get too excited." she says, but she smiles.

That's when they notice Skylar and I standing there. "Hey, guys. What's going on?" asks Chase.

"We think it's time to forgive you," I say.

"But you have to apologize." adds Skylar.

"Well, I already apologized, but I'll do it again. I'm really sorry, guys. I never meant to hurt you." says Chase.

Bree is silent for a bit, but Chase nudges her arm and gives her a look of encouragement. At least they've gotten closer through this. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I made a really big mistake. I'm sorry." she says.

I smile. "Well, I , for one, forgive you both. I just want to go back to being a team." I say.

Skylar is a bit more reluctant, but I nudge her arm and she says, "Yeah, I guess I forgive you too. I want to be friends."

"Group hug!" I say and they groan.

"That wasn't a question! You don't really have a choice! Come on, guys!" I say.

Bree rolls her eyes and stands up, pulling Chase with her. "Alright," she says.

I smile and look around to see the others smiling too. I hear footsteps on the stairs. "Hey, guys! Wait, what's going on? Are we trying a new type of game? I want to play!" says Kaz.

Suddenly we are all tumbling to the ground. I soon realize that Kaz has knocked us all down. Instead of getting mad though, we laugh. "Oh, Kaz." says Bree.

I'm glad we're all friends again.


End file.
